Forgive me papi for I have sinned
by dalilamoon21
Summary: They are lost in their own little world, lost in their own madness. But they don't care, they don't care if they have sinned or not. They belong to each other. Beware, this is a Kamui/Kagura fic.


Forgive me papi for I have sinned

By: Dalilamoon21

Beware those who take things to seriously. This is just a piece of fiction and it does not in any way condones or approves of incest. You are warned!! This little story is set in the same universe as 'Broken bonds'. But it stands alone on it's own. Some people asked to see more kamui/kagura, so here you go. I don't know how to write porn for the sake of porn, so while it is implied, its not exactly graphic.

Gintama and it's characters don't belong to me.

XxX

They were still wet, and in the back of her mind she knew the sheets would need to be change again, but they don't care.

Words are not exchanged, and truthfully they are not needed, as she is thrown on the bed. He is not gentle and she doesn't expect him to be. He stands in front of her, all naked and wet and intimidating. She shudders at his predatory gaze and relishes the fact that she can see herself in those eyes.

She sighs with content when his naked body touches hers and she arches her back as far as she can to feel him more. But is not enough. It never is.

He hisses when she presses her knee between his legs, and she smirks at how aroused he is. She loves this, to have this power over him.

How many men had kneel in front of him in defeat, how many others had empty their vaults for his services or given their allegiance to him to command them. How many would die and live for him, so many, all over the universe.

But still.

This proud ruthless man, feared across the galaxy and beyond, would kneel to pleasure her, whimper and beg for his release. He would completely lose himself in her depths.

He bites her neck hard enough to draw blood, and she can taste herself in his kisses. He grabs her legs and puts them on top of his shoulder, she is opened to him. She whimpers.

He grabs her hips hard enough to bruise. He doesn't know how to give a delicate touch, no matter how many times she has shown him. He doesn't know how to make love either. He presses against her and she can feel his arousal, oh so close to hers, but still not close enough.

She can smell that distinctive musk that makes him, well him, and hers mingles together. This bed and this room reeks of them and sex. No matter how many times the sheets are changed.

Hi bites her legs, the inside of her thigh, and down and down he goes until she is panting and begging for more. He takes her without warning and she shrieks with pain and pleasure.

Kamui fucks her with the same ferocity and drive as he fights a strong enemy. Were she to be a normal woman, she would have broken long ago. Well, maybe she has, but just a little.

Even when they were little, he always wanted to be the best at everything he did. And now, he tries again for her, because of her.

He is trough and eager to please her, and wouldn't stop until they were both completely spent and sore, just like after a fight. She loves that about him, he cares, in his own way.

He still is possessive and twisted and ruthless, that would never change. He has no mercy toward his enemies and keeps those close to him away. Except her. His madness always glimmers behind those bright big blue eyes, but that's ok, she can see the same shimmering ghost when she looks at the mirror.

They lay exhausted, starving, both lost on their own thoughts. No matter how many times they claimed each other, they would never give themselves away. Because not so long, she had wanted to get away.

So he watches her while she sleeps, running his fingers in those fiery tresses that are just like his. He watches her because no matter how many times he claims her and how many times she gives herself to him, there is still doubt, a lingering feeling of mistrust.

Kagura is lost in her dreams, of sakura petals and festivals and candies. She can see shadows of people she thinks she knows, asking her something in soft voices, soft but desperate. But at the moment she is still high from her orgasms and her mind is just not working right.

There is one voice thought, that sounds almost like her own, that takes some effort to shove away.

_'Forgive me papi, for I have sinned'. _


End file.
